


The Stirrings of a Revelation

by welcome2myparade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Art, kwami - Freeform, volpina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2myparade/pseuds/welcome2myparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on “If Adrien found out first  by portentous-offerings” fanart. Adrien finds out who Ladybug is. The fox miraculous and bee miraculous are given to two unlikely heroes and Ladybug and Chat Noir find out that not all Kwami chose to take masters. It must be a Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the fanart "If Adrien found out first" by protentious-offerings. She (or he's) an amazing artist and you guys should totally check her out! I really encourage you to.

\--

5:00 A.M 

Agreste Mansion

\--

 

Plagg wouldn’t say that Adrien was a stupid boy, but he wasn’t very smart either. The small kwami watched his human pace through the ginormous bedroom with a deep set scowl and slanted green eyes. Once again he was trying to think of who could ever be Ladybug?

 

Idiot, Plagg thought decisively. 

 

“Plagg, help me!” Adrien finally cried out, shoving his fingers through his neat blonde hair. Plagg glared at the boy with an annoyed expression. 

 

“Where’s my cheese?” He demanded. 

 

“I will get you enough cheese to last five lifetimes if you help me.” Plagg watched his boy with suspicion before nodding. He floated up to his human and put his hands on his little cat hips. 

 

“Black pigtails.” He said slowly. “Petite. Blue eyes. Asian physical characteristics. The hand thing.” Plagg did Ladybug’s nervous hand thing for Adrien and watched as light slowly began to gather in his boy’s eyes. 

 

“No.” Adrien gaped. 

 

“Yes.” Plagg sighed. 

 

“NO.” 

 

“GET ME MY CHEESE.” 

 

_____________

 

\--

7:30 

Collège Françoise Dupont Courtyard

 

________________

 

‘It’s useless.”

 

‘Calm down, you drama queen.”

 

Marinette gave a loud sigh in response and dropped her head on Alya’s shoulder with a thunk. “He’ll never notice me. I’m going to die alone with….cats.” 

 

“What’s wrong with cats?” Alya looked up from her phone with a frown. 

 

Marinette’s thoughts went to Chat Noir and his puns and she scowled. “Everything.” Alya rolled her eyes as she scanned the courtyard aimlessly. They were both bored there, waiting for Adrien and Nino to show up so Marinette could oogle Adrien shamelessly and pine over the model. 

 

“What the hell.” Alya suddenly said. Marinette lifted her head up and saw Adrien running full speed down the sidewalk, backpack swinging precariously and clothes rumpled. 

 

“MARINETTE.” Adrien bellowed. Marinette widened her bright blue eyes as she was suddenly scooped up by Adrien who was closer than she thought and spun around. 

 

His hands are on my butt, she thought in her head. HIS HANDS ARE ON MY BUTT.

 

They were too. Not so much that it was rude or perverted but enought to spin her around in circles. 

 

“MARINETTE, IT’S YOUUUU!” Adrien shouted. Marinette heard Tikki squeak in alarm and it was then she saw it. 

 

The tiny black kwami clinging for dear life on Adrien’s backpack. 

 

“MAR-IN-ETTE!” Adrien shouted. “IT’S MARINETTE!” 

“Chat?” Marinette whispered lowly. Adrien just cackled loudly and kept shouting her name. As they spun again, she could see they had an audience. Alya, who was taping this whole thing on her phone with a smirk on her lips,  Nino and Chloe were the closest ones. 

 

Nino and Chloe both looked confused but Chloe looked closer to mad and hurt than Nino’s blatant proud look on his face. 

 

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” Mr. Damocles came through the crowd. Adrien stopped spinning and Marinette knew they must be a sight. Adrien, sweaty from running with his hands on her butt, and Marinette with her hair wild and her legs wrapped around him. 

 

“I’m in love, sir.” Adrien said dramatically. “It’s a paw-blem.” 

 

Yep, that’s Chat, Marinette thought with a deadpan. She untangled herself from him and began to walk away.

 

“WAIT, MARINETTE, I LOVE YOU.” Adrien ran after her. “I’m not kitten you!” 

 

“What the hell just happened?” Alya whispered to Nino as their best friends walked (or ran in Adrien’s case” .

 

“I have no idea.” Nina shook his head.  There was a slight pause. “You got it on camera, right?”

 

“Yep.” 

 

“High five?”

 

“Yep.” 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

 

“This is my first detention ever.” 

 

Adrien watched his lady with emerald eyes full of admiration. She lifted her head from his desk and glared at his with eyes as bright as the sea. Her pigtails, a faintly childish hairdo, seemed so sophisticated now that he was seeing it. And her skin looked so soft..

 

“Adrien.” Marinette deadpanned. She snapped her fingers and he stumbled. She rose both eyebrows. “You’re staring.”

 

“I have to.” Adrien said seriously. “You’re just so purr-fect.” Marinette groaned. Adrien beamed in reply. 

 

“That was terrible. Please stop.”

  
  


“Never, princess.” Adrien grinned. Marinette shook her head lightly before glancing over at him. Her cheeks reddened at the adoring look on his face and she turned away before he could see. Though, he saw her red cheeks and his eyes softened. 

 

His lady was his princess. 

 

His princess was his lady.

 

This was the best day ever! He had been having feeling for Marinette Dupain-Cheng ever since she helped him with the Evillustrator, feelings much like he had for Ladybug. Feelings that he thought he shouldn’t have for Marinette when he had Ladybug. But now he knew that the two girls that he fell for, were the same girl. 

 

Now to win her heart. Adrien rubbed his hands together diabolically as he began reviewing plans to secure his place in his lady’s heart. He loved her more than life itself, now he just needed to make her fall for him. 

 

\----

 

“They know, Master.” Wayzz peered up at his old master. Master Fu grinned at his kwami with a suspicious beam of a smile. 

 

“My OTP will survive.” He cackled, rocking back and forth in his chair. Wayzz looked at his master with concern. 

 

“Master, we have another problem.” Wayzz said with a worried frown. “I feel him.” Master Fu stopped cackling and stilled. “My brother.” 

 

“You have many brothers.” Master Fu pointed out, but there was a heaviness in his gaze. “Lupo is returning to Paris? Then Nooroo will know about it. Hawkmoth will know. Tikki and Plagg must be warned. Renard and Lida must go to their masters.”

 

Master Fu hurried to the box of Miraculous’ to retrieve the yellow hair comb and orange and white necklace with Wayzz flying after him. 

 

“Sir, you know Lupo! You know about his history with the Ladybugs, with Tikki. Not to mention his hatred for the Chat Noirs!” Wayzz exclaimed.

 

“I’m aware.” Master Fu sighed. “He’s caused trouble but he is a mutt after all….”

 

“Master.” Wayzz looked disturbed. He looked down at the two miraculous’. “Who are you sending them to?” 

 

“The only two that will bear them.” Master Fu said strongly. He gazed at the fox miraculous necklace. “A sayer of truth and honestly, the only match to Renard and the only match to his tongue as well.” He shut the box and turned to the comb, gently setting it down. There was a look of hardened sorrow on his face. “The bee is symbolic for working together, for peace. What other person to give it to but one so lonely and so forgotten?” He tied both boxes with a red ribbon anda green light flashed over it. 

 

“Something is coming, Master.” Wayzz said after it disappeared. 

 

“I know, Wayzz.” Master Fu said thickly. The green turtle Kwami hurried to his Master’s cheek and exhaled a tired sigh. 

 

“You will always be my master, Fu.” Wayzz whispered. “No matter what comes.” Master Fu smiled sadly. 

 

“Thank you, dear friend.” He whispered. “Thank you.”

  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

“Argh! You just don’t understand, Daddy!” Chloe Bourgeois squeaked loudly as her father’s face reddened. She slammed the door to her room and locked it firmly. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes as she wrapped her thin arms around her. 

It was days like this where she missed Mrs. Agreste. Not her mother, no Eloise Bourgeois was a stranger to her. Eloise was the type of mother to disappear for several days and return with bloodshot eyes and demanding money from Chloe’s father.Mrs. Agreste was the mother that Chloe never had and when she disappeared...well, Chloe was heartbroken. 

Chloe sat down in front of her light purple desk and gave a little sniff. She put her face in her hand and her eyes drifted down. It was then that she saw the box. 

It was small, black with intricate red chinese letters on it. It was wrapped in a beautiful red ribbon and it glowed. 

“A gift? This won’t help, Daddy.” Chloe said but she felt so weak. She took the box and unravelled the ribbon. It fell away, sweet and simple, and she opened the box. Inside was a comb. A bright yellow, sparkly comb with black jewels on the very edge of it. Chloe couldn’t help but smile as she took it and pushed it into her ponytail.

There was a flash of golden light and Chloe stumbled backwards, off her chair and onto the floor as a overlarge looking bee flew out of the box with a sweet smile. 

“Hi there!” It said with a squeaky voice. “My name is Lida and I’m your kwami!”

Chloe screamed. 

\------

She had been staring at the box for a little over 30 minutes. Alya was wary of the glowing box. It had the same magic that Chat Noir and Ladybug had shown..and it was in her room. 

Alya stood up quickly and paced back and forth, stopping on the fourth turn. She dropped on her knees in front of her desk where the box was. Sound seemed to float out of her ears; her father’s footsteps stopped pounding from downstairs. Her mother’s voice stopped nagging. Her sisters (Valencia, 15, and Violeta, 12) stopped shouting. 

All she saw was that goddamn box. 

Alya had a good life, at least she thought she did. Her mother was a highly paid author with six bestselling books (but she’d never tell that Karine Vera, the author of the Golden Age series was her mother). Her father was a doctor, smart and handsome but with wandering eyes and wandering hands. 

Valencia is the middle child but she’s craftier than Alya, and prettier too with wide brown eyes and long curly black hair. Her skin is paler like their father’s but otherwise she looks like her mother and Alya. 

Violeta is dark with pale brown hair and icy grey eyes and she has a knack for being smarter than both Valencia and Alya.  Curiosity ran in their family (Alya was a perfect example of this) but Violeta took the curiosity and turned it into something much more corrupt. Violeta didn’t jump into danger like Alya did but she didn’t avoid it either. Alya didn’t know how many times officers would come home with Violeta in front of them, tied up like an animal, and they’d explain what she’d done. Last time it had been following a thief to a warehouse. 

But Alya was the oldest at 17 so she wasn’t the one her parents worried about. Violeta, they worried about. Valencia was the second one they worried about with her habit for pickpocketing strangers. 

“Alright, Alya, grow some balls.” Alya whispered to herself. She picked up the box and slowly unravelled the ribbon. 

With a quick inhale, she opened the box and looked down at the necklace inside it. It was bright orange and white and looked like a fox tail. It looked like Ladybug and Chat Noir’s ring and earrings.

Alya took it and draped it around her neck. Immediately a flash of orange light hit her and she found herself staring at a tiny fox. 

“Hey.” It said. “Got any peanut butter?”

\------

The skies of Paris were indeed lovely, the darkened figure thought this as he lept closer to the grand tower right smack dab in the middle of the elegant city.

The figure stopped underneath the low moon on a high building and stood tall. He was very tall with defined muscles underneath a skintight black suit. A pair of ears poked out from his spiky black hair and slitted grey eyes gazed out from his his black mask. Two katanas were in his reach, hooked to his back and he grinned, sharpened teeth poking from his lips. 

“It’s good to be home.” He chuckled loudly. He flicked his eyes over the skies when their was a shriek from below. He snapped his eyes down and saw a muscular man wearing a mask and a purple jumpsuit wielding a jump rope. 

With his enhanced hearing, the suited man heard the man shout, “I AM THE EXERCISER AND I WILL MAKE EVERYONE FIT.”  

“Where the akuma is…” Lupo gave a low growl, sharp teeth curling into a smirk. “...Ladybug is sure to come.” 


End file.
